


Constellations

by Nny11



Series: Close But No Cigar [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family is complicated, Gen, Hug Your Padawan, Hugging, Minor Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Mythology, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka arrive on Tatooine to visit the rest of their large, messy, complicated, beautiful family.
Relationships: Shmi Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Close But No Cigar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/626120
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxaria/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Galaxaria!!!!
> 
> For anyone new to this series, you'll want to read [The Apprenticeship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184537/chapters/20846743) before this one to fully understand what's happening. Otherwise you might be very confused about the timeline!
> 
> Also big thank you to [Venn364](https://venn364.tumblr.com/) for the beta editing!

It had been...surreal. She’d been to Tatooine before, in fact with Anakin when they had rescued Rota. But that trip had been little more than the two of them alone, exhausted, and sniping one another; and ended with Anakin twisted into knots so tight that he hadn’t relaxed for a week after they’d left. He hadn’t told her why and she hadn’t pried. She knew this had been his home for a long time, a place where he had been enslaved and hurt.

What she  _ hadn’t _ known was that they were literally running around just outside his home. He hadn’t mentioned it, only looked wistfully to the east as they left before shutting down.

This time Ahsoka knew a lot more. About him and his family and herself and life in general. Perhaps more than someone should after only a few short years. Still. She watched Ani carefully as he landed their ship, as they both pulled on ponchos and waterskins for their journey. He spoke huttese as if he’d never left, haranguing the port until he was sure of their ships safety and chuckling with her as they left the ship booby trapped and missing some key components. It was temporary after all, they needed to make sure there was space and solid ground to land closer but the Lars’s didn’t have a comm unit to check.

So they’d rented a beat up speeder with Anakin negotiating a lower price after pointing out how dangerous the speeder was. Ahsoka had grinned as they left, goggles in place and sandy grit in her teeth regardless of the face wrap.

“You’re better at lying than I thought!” She shouted over the sound of their rattling engine and wind.

Anakin had laughed, “I didn’t lie though! This thing is a  _ death trap _ !”

It was an alarming thought, but all Ahsoka had been able to conjure was the vague notion of what the press would say.  _ Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi who survived being shot dead; killed in tragic speeder accident on a dustball. _ That had set her off laughing only half hysterically, although Anakin had nudged her in the Force until it was only from joy, the two sharing the hazy half formed concept back and forth until it was unrecognizable. Eventually Anakin had started laughing too, pointing at her in mock outrage as he coughed viciously. She could only imagine what the Lars’s had thought, seeing their speeder coming up in the distance. Getting closer and only hearing two mad idiots cackling away broken by the occasional lung crushing cough.

They pulled up and parked all the same, Ahsoka made sure to keep her hands visible as four slug throwers were leveled at them.

Anakin had hopped out without a care in the world, ripping his goggles and face mask off with a delighted flourish. Tears already streaming down his face as he’d run to her. “Mom! MOM!”

“Ani?” Shmi was shorter than she’d pictured, her presence reminded Ahsoka of Padme but bright bright bright. Shmi was reflective, light from a pool or glass or polished metal. “Ani!”

Ahsoka took her time pulling her goggles down around her neck, snickering when an older man limped over to throw his arms around them both. More because Anakin was easily taller than both of them, but it made no difference as they stroked his face and pulled gently on his cheeks. It was beautiful. The Force swelled with joy, infectious and loud, but not overbearing. 

While Anakin stayed put firmly encircled in his mother and step-father’s arms, the younger couple turned to look at her curiously. When Ahsoka waved the woman had smiled and waved back, the three of them waiting respectfully as they could. Ahsoka took the time to look around, distracting herself by looking for a decent spot to land the ship when Anakin gently touched her arm. Two fingers, no grabbing. She still startled but managed to not yelp and jump, thank the Force. He tugged her without resistance back towards his family.

Anakin smiled wide and proud, teeth glinting in the light of the setting suns. “Mom, uh, everyone, this...this is my sister. Ahsoka Tano.”

Was this how Anakin had felt on Shili, when her own mother and brother adopted him? Like she was both puny and gigantic, her skin pulled too tight. This was more nerve wracking than running into a pitched battle. She’d been less nervous dueling Ventress for her life! Four sets of eyes landed on her. Judged her character as she awkwardly waved again.

Shmi had smiled at her though, the warmth radiating out with her tears when she hugged Ahsoka tight. The wiry strength of the hug was so familiar that Ahsoka almost burst into tears as she returned the embrace. Maybe that was just something that all mothers had? A hidden strength in their hugs and a solemn vow in their hearts?

“Thank you,” Shmi whispered, breath almost cool against her lek, “for keeping him safe.”

Within the hour they’d all gone inside and Ahsoka had found herself chopping roots and mushrooms, within two hours they were all sitting and chatting around the table. It had been  _ surreal _ . And then Ahsoka kriffing stood up wrong, her back pulled awkwardly, and she’d gasped as phantom pain shot through her chest.

“‘Soka!” Anakin was there in a heartbeat, one hand gripping hers and the other pressing down on her shoulder. She instinctively fought against him. “Hey, no, sit down!”

“It’s fine! Ani I’m fine!”

“That didn’t  _ feel _ fine Ahsoka!”

She’d realized she was shaking, her voice watery as she hissed, “You’re  _ not _ helping. It’s fine.”

For a moment a dark pit of anger filled the room before it dispersed like smoke. Not from him but from her. He stopped forcing her to sit, but when he tried to let go she’d grabbed his hand in a bone crushing grip. Ahsoka took a slow deep breath and exhaled before speaking again. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Thank you. For caring.”

_ /It’s a lot, it’s a lot, this is a lot/ _

Anakin’s eyes were filled with tears, but she could see how genuine he was through the weakness of his smile. “Always ...can you... would you be willing to not, uhm…”

“Would it help if I stopped trying to help out tonight?” Ahsoka asked and giggled when he deflated like a particularly sad balloon. But he nodded all the same, relief leaking out from behind his shields. “Okay. I’m just going to step outside alright?”

“Don’t go too far, desert is dangerous at night.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand one more time. “Yes Master Kenobi I shall remain within acceptable distance and keep my com on my person at all times.”

“Hey!” Anakin’s mock outrage was hilarious as he puffed himself up. “I did not sound like Obi-Wan!”

“You are literally doing it right now.”

“How dare you, I am a rebel and a nuisance, and-and a general trouble maker!”

Ahsoka had smirked victoriously before looking at Shmi with as much weary sadness as she could muster, “I’m so sorry you had to learn this way. Anakin is a terrible person I’m afraid.”

Anakin had squawked with indignation, but Shmi had laughed, “Ani never was one for the rules.”

“Mmm,” Ahsoka hummed her agreement as she stood slower this time. “Tragic.”

“ExcUSE YOU!?” Anakin huffed looking between them before throwing his hands in the air, ignoring the way Beru began to lose her battle against a case of giggles. “I’m being attacked! ‘Soka you’re supposed to be on my side!”

She winked and ducked out the backdoor, enjoying the sound of Beru’s belly laugh and Owen’s gentle sneering tone in the Force. Family.

She took one slow deep breath and began a meditative walk. Taking her time with each step, making sure to feel every part of the motion, the pressure, the balance. Her boots sank in a few spots of loose sand and she relished in the sensation. Step, breathe, step. Letting it go. Letting it go. Losing her focus and instead reverting to a simple, if slow, stroll.

Being at her home, with her biological family, had been wonderful. A needed pocket of mostly goodness, a place where she had been readily accepted and cared for. Allowed to be as young and foolish as she wished. Here it was harder. Not just because Tatooine was a tough planet with tougher people, but because they weren’t her people. Anakin was her brother. Who was she to the rest of his family? She wanted to know. She wanted to connect with them.

It had cooled down significantly since their arrival and Ahsoka only wandered far enough to be outside of the farm’s flood lights. She wrapped her arms around herself and wondered how much colder it must be out in the desert proper. Glancing up she grinned, one farm hardly made a difference to the view. She sank to sit on the sand, leaning back on her palms to look up at the stars. She’d loved living on Coruscant, but the only ‘star gazing’ there was watching the lights of shuttles in perpetual grid lock. On Shili they’d been out far enough to see the galaxy splashed across the skies, it was the same here although the stars looked different. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reached for those two threads of starlight, stronger now for the time she’d spent with them, and followed them. Opening her eyes again to look at the twinkling yellow white dot where her family was.

As she listened to the footsteps behind her, Ahsoka amended, part of her family.

“It’s hard,” Shmi said, settling down next to her, “being away from home.”

Ahsoka smiled and pointed, “In some ways, yes. That’s Shili there...we just left.”

Shmi nodded slowly but her eyes were all too knowing as she looked up where Ahsoka pointed. “There too.”

For a split second Ahsoka was terrified that Anakin had somehow been in contact and told her everything. He’d assured her (well more like he’d complained and she’d taken comfort in) that his family didn’t have coms. Couldn’t communicate. That they’d only get the news if they went into town and sat around in a cantina. She didn’t want to be known for the last and largest in a long string of traumas from the war.

“But home is wherever your loved ones are, isn’t it? Even when it’s messy and hard.” Shmi sighed before continuing. “I...saw the holos in town. You didn’t deserve that.”

Somehow that was better and worse to hear than she’d expected. At least Shmi knew, and she didn’t care, and she wasn’t pushing. She didn’t know what to do about that.. When Ahsoka didn’t answer Shmi pressed on.

“I don’t know what that must have been like, but I do know what it’s like to be caught in the machinations of other’s fear and greed. And I do know what it’s like to feel your family scattered to the winds. It’s hard.” Shmi cleared her throat of tears before continuing. “It’s hard to leave yourself open when you’ve lost part of what made home...comforting. You’re doing well.”

Ahsoka had thought she was calm, but that one simple praise pulled it until it was split wide open. Tears running down her face as Ahsoka sniffled, mortified as she disconnected from herself. Almost watching from the side as Shmi pulled her into a hug, not shushing or whispering gentle affirmations. Holding, singing softly a song at once painfully familiar as it was unknown. Sweat and smoke from Shmi’s tunic and the taste of salt. The cool breeze and twinkling songs. Soft kisses pressed to her head between verses.

“Th-that’s beautiful,” She managed to choke out, limbs feeling numb but at least more or less attached to her body.

Shmi smiled, not stopping her gentle rocking. “It’s the Sky Walker’s Song. Do you know the tale?”

Ahsoka shook her head, finally able to clumsily hug back. Desperate for something to pull her back out and to herself.

“A long, long time ago the galaxy was filled with spirits. Gods and demons and more and less. Each claiming places and planets and pieces of stardust until they’d drifted apart. Here, within Tatoo, several came to rest, but this story is about one. They were born of no man nor woman, but mortal. So strong were they that the rocks themselves would part around them. So kind were they that water formed in the desert air for them. So beloved that each day they could pull bread from the sands to eat. But they were also all alone. No spirit would speak with them, a mere mortal, and no mortal could stand their radiance. So they walked alone.”

Ahsoka finally loosened her hold, and Shmi shifted without stopping so they sat side by side.

“Finally, after years and years they had walked every inch of sand. Touched every shadow and creature, never staying and always moving. And that night as they rested and wondered where they should go, they looked to the stars and knew. The day sky was too crowded, with the suns never ending dance with one another. But the moons? Soft and quiet, they yielded to the stars. So they climbed the highest mountain and climbed a rope of starlight until they stood firmly in the sky. They walked this way, sleeping each day and traveling each night. Touching every star in the galaxy. The Sky Walker came back each time, sharing knowledge and wisdom, but never staying. Free to come and go. Free to wander. And still they do to this day. That is their story, and that is why many slaves here take their name as their own. So we too may one day be free.”

They sat in silence, watching the deep purple and pink of space together.

“I don’t know what Ani has shared,” Shmi said, voice soft around all the edges, “but here we choose our name, and we choose our family. We all have many, many mothers and fathers, siblings, and more. It is common. But it is not to be disregarded as simple. Ani always guarded us both, choosing few to be his family.”

Ahsoka’s throat was tight as she whispered, “I hope it was a good choice.”

“He keeps only the best people close to his heart. For him to have found you? I believe it was fated,” Shmi squeezed her shoulder tightly, “how else would he find his sister, my daughter, who lived across the stars? He is a Skywalker and he has brought back something precious to us.”

“I…” and what could she say to that? Her heart was full. Light bursting from every corner of this home, seeping heat like a sun warmed stone, infinite and vast. Ahsoka finally looked out again over the planet and this time felt the thrum of it’s core. Not the darkness blighting it’s surface, but the powerful center of its people. “That’s a lot to live up to.”   
  
“Well, it’s a good thing you already have. I imagine it would be distressing if you had not.”

They stayed out there, in the dark pressed side to side for nearly an hour before Ahsoka finally stood, and they both walked quietly back. The solid beat of their hearts was as soothing as the gentle press of Shmi’s hand to her lower back. As strong as Anakin’s concerned grin. As powerful as a mother’s love could be. Striking and strong and wonderful as kyber.

Crammed into a bed together, Anakin finally managed to ask, “So...what do you think?”

It was easier than she’d thought to say, “We have a beautiful family don’t we?”

Anakin chuckled, hugging her tight. “A bit messy.”

“Well, of course, we  _ do _ have you with us.” Ahsoka snickered and let him pinch her side. “Thank you. For bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome. And Ahsoka?” Anakin waited until she hummed curiously. “Get some sleep, long day tomorrow.”

It didn’t take long to slide under the waves, to float in the Force as she used to when she was younger. To brush carefully across the surface and push the very constellations into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my blog, [nny11writes](nny11writes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I am always open for prompts. :)


End file.
